


Duck duck goose

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [5]
Category: Christmas Carol 2: Boxing Day - Pearse/Hudson
Genre: Crossover, Fandot Creativity, Gen, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how to choose your next victim... person to save... when your assistant has left because someone *cough*future*cough* has broken up with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck duck goose

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first prompt from the fourth fandot creativity night. the prompt was the title and i seem to have managed to ignore that until almost the very end and shoe horned it in. As always I've gone for a niche show and pretty much ignored finnemore until the last two words (he doesn't even appear in this fic! but simon and carrie do (as future and past respectively)) i only chose Gordon because i had seconds to think of a name rather than any feeling that he could become a better person.

“so who are we convincing of their bad behaviour today?”  
“That’s really up to Carrie. Not us”  
Future coughed and spoke quietly into the paper he was reading. “It’s really not up to Carrie”  
“What?” Present and Past demanded at the same time.  
“What i mean is...” He looked up at the two spirits staring at him with almost well hidden anger and confusion.  
He coughed again.  
“What i mean is that we didn’t work out.” Future says this as fast as he can, as if ripping a plaster from a wound. He seemingly didn’t speak fast enough, Past’s eyes were glowing with barely contained anger.  
“You didn’t work out?” She said, deceptively calm.  
“You mean there’s going to be another manager down here? We cant adjust to someone else so quickly.” Present says, forgetting that what he has just said is exactly what they do on a regular basis, because of situations like this where Future sleeps with their assistants and then breaks up with them because the assistant isn’t perfect girlfriend material.  
“No we didn’t work out. But anyway, i thought we were deciding who to help today. what was your plan?” Future takes charge, trying to get the conversation back on track and away from his love life, or lack thereof.  
“No. We asked who and then we found out that we don't know.” Past says, glaring at future as if its his fault Carrie left. Which ok, he concedes, it is his fault technically, but they really cant through stones at his relationships when Present and Past cant sort out their own.  
“Fine. Do you have some sort of list of people we can choose between?”  
Present nods.  
“Right. Who are they?”  
Past pulls out a folder that Future hadn’t seen before, but having your head in a newspaper will make your observation skills worse. He opens the folder and looks at the photos and names in front of him. He narrows down the pile, based on people he recognises and decides that he couldn’t bare to look at them again (people like scrooge) and has a final five options. He points between them, in a mockery of the game duck duck goose and finally decides that the person they should try to save is called Gordon Shappey.


End file.
